


It's You I Can't Do Without

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>blackwidov on tumblr asked: steve and bucky; "Give me a hand"</p><p>Steve and Bucky move in to the Avengers tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's You I Can't Do Without

**Author's Note:**

> basically pointless fluff. at first i was aiming for funny then i was like no let’s be fluffy so here. take it. have fun

Steve and Bucky love to do normal things. It reminds them that even though they're worlds away from their old lives, home is still home and that they can live normally. They go to the movies, or out to dinner, or take walks through central park.

Tony loves to tease them for their domesticity, and he would never to admit he was happy to make build them a floor in the Avengers tower (once New York was all fixed up, of course).

"He built us a _floor?_ " Bucky shook his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, well, you know Starks. Love to do things that cost money." Steve laughed, then leaned forward and kissed the incredulous look off Bucky's face.

Pepper decided that they needed help furnishing their floor. She ordered them a custom built bed because the one they had been using for the last few weeks was Steve's and disagreed with what the two super soldiers liked to use it for.

Bucky suggested they put Steve's art up around the place.

"I didn't know you were an artist, Steve." She tilted her head and he guessed that that wasn't on his SHIELD file.

"Guess I'm Captain America first, mediocre artist second." He shrugged.

"Steve, I did _not_ just here you say _mediocre_." Bucky feigned anger. "Pep, he's great. Don't listen to what he's says, 'cause he's also an idiot." He gave Steve a look. Steve smirked. Pepper looked amused. "He used to draw all the Commandos whenever we had time to sit still." Bucky was getting excited, the way he always got when he talked about Steve. "When he says mediocre, he means he's frickin' amazing. Before I stayed still all day because I'm a sniper, I had to sit still all day 'cause Steve was drawing me."  


"You were surprisingly good at not moving." Steve said, but his comment went unnoticed by the ex-assassin.

" _Mediocre_. Steve, you're the only person who would ever call your art mediocre." Bucky shook his head.

Bucky must have an effect on him. For the next few months, Steve painted and repainted portraits of the Avengers and the New York skyline and Bucky and old Brooklyn and anything he could see. He made enough art to put up around most of the Avengers tower, which is what they did.

Bucky was having some trouble hanging up Steve's latest (a pastel of something that could arguably be a metal arm). He heard the door open and close.

"Heya Steve, give me a hand." He said without looking down from his place on top of their couch.

He heard Tony Stark's unmistakable laughter.

"That's great, really. Actually very ironic." Bucky turned his head and saw that Steve had brought Tony Stark home. Actually, it was, technically, Tony Stark's building. Bucky silently cursed himself for not realizing there were two sets of footsteps.  


Steve sent him an apologetic look that was somewhat ruined by the amusement in his eyes.

"Tony wants to make you a new arm." Steve carefully stepped up on the couch as Bucky went down. He straightened the picture frame.  


"Actually, I kind of need to. SHIELD doesn't want Soviet tech and all that. Would've done it earlier, honestly. It's fascinating. And also a dinosaur. You need a new one. I have like twenty drafts already. Been dying to get my hands on it."  


Bucky laughed a little. _Starks are amusing._ he thought.

"Sure, buddy." He sat down on the couch and half-listened as Tony blabbered about mechanics and paced around the room for the next hour.

Later that night, after Tony had left, Steve was sketching Bucky in bed.  


"Steve," Bucky began slowly. Steve hummed in response. "I'm glad we're here." Steve looked up. "I mean, together. And alive. We went through shit to get here, but I'm glad we did because it means I can be here. With you. And I love that."

Steve smiled softly and looked thoughtfully at the man in front of him.

"Me too, pal." Steve leaned forward, and kissed him.

  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading please let me know if it was any good !! 
> 
>  
> 
> [i'm on tumblr a lot](http://bcucky.tumblr.com)


End file.
